


Hello, Goodbye

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: A Yokai Being a Douchebag, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Inspired by Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Protective Older Brothers, The scene where Eleanor gets insulted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After Mikey makes a random Yokai upset, he gets called a few derogatory names.No worries, though! Because Mikey's brothers aren't too far away!





	Hello, Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Some touchy subjects are going on in this fic, i.e. "racism" and stereotypes. Just a heads up. Though, avid readers of my fics should know that fics rated T+ should not be read with a soft heart. :T

"I can't believe we get to go hang out at a real life Yokai party!" Mikey chimed, hopping up and down.

"Cool it, Mikey. We're just here for a mission. Now, I want you to keep walking, until you catch sight of Big Mama." Donnie instructed.

Mikey nodded, moving from his position next to Donnie. Raph and Leo separated as well, going around and looking around for Big Mama's goons. For whatever reason, Big Mama had decided to throw  _another_ gettogether, and this gave the boys another opportunity to infiltrate her Goo Vault. As he walked, Mikey did his best to look like a normal partygoer, humming and walking through the crowd casually.

"OW! HEY! Watch where you're going, kid!" a Yokai shouted as his foot was stepped on.

"Sorry!" Mikey replied, moving back, and accidentally bumping into another Yokai, who ended up spilling their drink on their suit. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me-"

"Don't touch me!" the Yokai snapped, pushing Mikey back.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!" Mikey huffed, standing to his feet.

"Please, like I need help from a bastard." the Yokai muttered in response.

"Excuse me?" Mikey replied, astonished by what he'd just been called.

"You heard me! I know about your kind!"

"Okay, hold on!  _My kind?_ Do you know how offensive and ignorant that is?"

By this point, a large group of Yokai were watching the altercation, and whispering to each other in shock. Currently, everyone was either agreeing with Mikey, or trying to stay neutral, waiting to see how this would play out.

"So what?! It's the truth! Your parents probably didn't care about each other! It would make sense! I wouldn't either!" the Yokai shouted in response. "Turtles are nothing more than sluts and man-whores who would rather screw around and leave before even  _thinking_ about committing!"

Mikey growled, doing his best to hold back the tears and screams of fury that were building up and near ready to spill.

"And, to make things even more disgusting, you leave your kids alone, and if they die, you just make more, and the cycle only continues! All you care about is making sure that you get to screw who you want, when you want, and how you want."

"That. Isn't. True." Mikey hissed, a few tears falling down his face.

"Then why are you crying? Are you upset that I'm revealing the truth to all of these other Yokai? You hear that everyone?! This kid is gonna be nothing more than an emotionless. Little. Bastard."

"Shut up."

"Why? So you can keep the truth away from everyone? They deserve to know!"

"Shut. UP."

"Oh, what was that? You getting ready to threaten me, little boy?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Dear me! I'm  _so scared!_ I'd better be careful! He might try to beat me to the ground!"

Mikey roared, leaping forwards to knock the Yokai back, and screaming out curses as he was held back by a few other Yokai, who did their best to try and calm him down. The attempts didn't take long to work, and Mikey ended up being held in the arms of a female Yokai, who was shushing him and patting his head reassuringly as he sobbed.

"And you just made things worse for yourself. I feel bad for whoever decided to look after you."

"Oh really?"

The Yokai froze, turning around slowly, and gulping as he caught sight of Raph, Donnie, and Leo. Upon seeing how  _absolutely pissed_ the three were, the Yokai began apologizing profusely, claiming repeatedly that he was just joking around. These lies were- of course -ignored, and the three older brothers lunged onto the Yokai, each taking their turn to tear off some part of the Yokai, ending their mission as a failed bloodbath.

But that was okay.

Because Mikey was avenged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What flavor do you want, bud?" Leo asked, watching Mikey look at the ice cream menu.

"Uhm... chocolate, vanilla, mint, strawberry sherbet cream." Mikey replied, placing the menu down.

"Pretty sure that isn't even a flavor." Donnie chuckled, placing an arm around Mikey, and pulling the younger close.

"Banana." Mikey then chimed.

"A large Banana Split it is." Leo hummed, looking to the waiter as the menus were politely retrieved.

"So... where's Raph?" Mikey asked, looking between the twins.

"Raphie has to take care of a few things before he joins us." Leo replied, looking to Donnie.

The Softshell gave a dark smirk in response. Mikey smiled, knowing very well that Raph was taking and hiding the bits and pieces of the Yokai. At that thought, Mikey looked to his claws, and then to the twins' claws.

"It's fine Mike. We're your big brothers. It's our job to kill for ya." Leo assured, leaning down, and licking Mikey's cheek.

"Ew! How I  _wish_ you would stop doing that!" Mikey whined, yelping as he was licked by Donnie. "Cut it out!"

"I didn't do anything." Donnie replied, smiling as his cheek was licked in return.

"How do _you_ like it?" Mikey huffed.

"Eh, it was a bit sloppy, but I'm not complaining." Donnie chuckled.

"I'll throw my part of the Banana Split at you." Mikey warned.

"Not if I throw my share first!" Donnie responded playfully.

"Please! If anyone's chucking ice cream, it's gonna be me!" Leo shouted.

The trio then pulled each other into a hug, laughing and teasing each other. Mikey sighed, happy that he was once again in a safe space, with his equally safe big brothers.

"Alright guys! I'm he-"

"You're covered in blood."

"I'll go take a shower."

"That'd be a good idea."


End file.
